Pei Riyuro
Appearance Pei Riyuro is a Quagoa, A Type of Mole-like Demihuman. He is covered in mostly white fur with patches of fur that has the same colour as gold. His feet and hands have razor sharp claws with the only patch of clothing being a ragged brown loin cloth that covers his crotch. Occasional he would wear a cloak and crown in order to differentiate himself from other Quagoa as their leader.Volume 11 Chapter 5: Normally speaking, the Quagoa did not wear clothes. After all, they were covered in fur from head to toe. However, a king needed to show his authority, and thus he needed something to easily differentiate himself from others. That was why he wore clothing and a crown made by Dwarves, with the sigil of the Clan Lord. At the same time, he could let others wear them to serve as doubles for him, in order to deceive enemies from other races. Personality Pe Riyuro is a kind Volume 11 Chapter 5: Riyuro extended the hand holding the lizard toward Yozu. "—Want a bite?" "No, no thank you." "Really now," Riyuro muttered. Then he crushed the lizard’s head with his jaws, and Yozu smelled the faint scent of blood and innards. and understanding king who takes his role seriously. He does not simply punish those who failed him but would take measures to learn from mistakes and consider any information obtained from such mistakes to be the cornerstone of a future victory. He is also very cautious Volume 11 Chapter 5: "...Which Clan were you born in?" A surprising question. After Yozu stated his birth clan, Riyuro fell into thought once more. "I see …In that case, you must really think I can win, then?" "What, what does that mean?" "I simply suspected that you might consider this a chance to eliminate me. It is true that I am stronger than anyone else in the entire species. Because of that, you might seek to have me battle the Golems after underestimating their strength. Then, the Golems would kill me. Well, if you did that, then nobody would be able to defeat the Golems …but they would be damaged during their battle with me, and then you might be able to crush them with numbers." and would prefer to actually analyze his opponents capabilities rather than simply relying on his power, should the need arise, he would submit to someone more powerful than him in order to by more time in understanding there capabilities and come up with the best alternative strategies to defeat them Volume 11 Chapter 5: Then, what should I do? Riyuro thought fast. He did not mind bowing and welcoming a new ruler. All they needed to do was grow strong beneath that ruler and then overthrow them. The problem was that they could not submit to the opposition without knowing their power. They might have made that Dragon kneel before them, but that Dragon was not the Dragon Lord. For all he knew, after bending the knee, they might be made to fight the Dragon Lord.. After accepting his species' domination by Ainz Ooal Gown and meeting Jircniv, he has become resigned to his fate as a servant to the Sorcerer King. He can sympathise with others that have suffered similar troubles such as himself and does not mind being in the presence of other species such as humans who has become best friends with the Bloody Emperor due to sharing so many similar troubles Volume 13 Intermission: After a minute together that could have been a month, a deep friendship was born. That was why they no longer addressed each other with honorifics. This was not because they were both kings. Indeed, it was because the two of them– –Were both being tormented by the same oppressor – they were comrades in suffering.. Background All of the Quagoa race were once divided into different clans and were constantly fighting each other over resources Volme 11 Chapter 3: Now, if one asked who the greatest enemy of the Quagoa race was, the answer would be the fellow clans of their race. No, sometimes even the people of their own clans could become their enemies. Other monsters viewed the Quagoa as little more than food. They did not hate the Quagoa, nor did they compete with them. However, their fellow Quagoa thought differently. That was due to the way in which the Quagoa grew. The ores and rocks which the Quagoa ate at a young age determined their abilities later in life. In other words, they had to compete with their own people for rare ores and metals to strengthen their bloodline. Thus, their fellow clans were their enemies, but it was only natural that the nearby foe was more troublesome than a distant one. until Pei Riyuro came along and united all the clans into one under his leadership Volume 11 Chapter 3: However, at some point, a hero of legends — one who surpassed Pu, the hero of old — was born. He was the Lord of the Clans, Pe Riyuro. His might far surpassed that of the Blue and Red Quagoa. His overwhelming power allowed him to unite the clans. Riyuro’s revolution did not stop there. which is why Pe Riyuro is considered to be the great unifier of the Quagoa race. After discovering an abandoned dwarven city, he gathered the clans there and formed monster-fighting units, while using captured dwarves as prisoners to develop agriculture and animal husbandry Volume 11 Chapter 3: After discovering an abandoned dwarven city, he gathered the clans there and formed monster-fighting units, using Dwarven prisoners to develop agriculture and animal husbandry.. He also forged a tentative alliance with the Frost Dragons that resided in the ruins of the Royal Palace, though this alliance was nothing more than a form of subjugation by the dragons.Volume 11 Chapter 3: of the White Dragon. He was a Frost Dragon, who could exhale freezing breath. The Quagoa had forged an alliance with the Frost Dragons. However, anyone who knew even a little bit about the truth would know that this was nothing like a relationship of equals. The Clan Lord might have prettied it up by saying that it was for mutual co-prosperity and whatnot, but not even the Lord himself believed what he was saying. The truth was that the Dragons were strong, and their servants, the Quagoa were weak. To the Dragons, the Quagoa were little more than emergency rations or convenient pawns. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc With the entire race gathered behind his back, Pe Riyuro advanced towards the palace where Olasird'arc Haylilyal and his brood dwell.1 Before they could reach the building they found themselves surrounded by unknown mist. The army of 60,000 strong gave him confidence that they would be able to stand up to any opposition. Then, two figures appeared from within the palace. They were Shalltear Bloodfallen and Aura Bella Fiora. Having known of Yozu's encounter with the Death Knights, he approached the two warily. Pe Riyuro have no problem with temporary surrendering to a new master to buy time to gain strength but reluctant at first, wanting to know if they are stronger than the Frost Dragons. Shalltear and Aura took this as a non-surrender statement and gave him an ultimatum to thin their own number down to 10,000 while the rest would be eradicated. Pe Riyuro instinctively knew this was neither a bluff nor the words of madmen. Then the genocide began. Each of Shalltear's strike sent tens of Quagoa flying through the air, their bodies torn to pieces and their flesh and blood rained down on the nearby Quagoa. Trapped inside an unknown dimension and facing an enemy none of the Quagoa could hope to win against, Pe Riyuro gathered all the Red and Blue Quagoa, and sent the elite troops into engaging the overpowering enemy with a heavy heart. Watching his troops cut down, he sent another order to the rest of his troops; select two thousand from their children and kill the rest. When they had gone to carry out his order, Pe Riyuro broke down in tears as he who had been revered as the greatest king of the race bore witness to the greatest genocide of his race, but his self wailing and cry of despair were drowned by the screams of death coming from the executed children. As Pe Riyuro was finally brought forth to Ainz Ooal Gown, he could only bow his head in eternal servitude.2 The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Pe Riyuro journeyed to Arwintar and received a warm welcome from his newfound friend Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. As the two headed to the feast prepared by Jircniv, Pe Riyuro was asked about the news of Ainz Ooal Gown's death. The Clan Lord dismissed the report, believing it was impossible for the undead to have been defeated. Jircniv shared the same sentiments as well. Together they shared a quiet moment of shared grief for the nation where the Sorcerer Kingdom laid his eyes on, and shared sympathy that soon they would gain a new comrade. Abilities Pe Riyuro is a warrior with monk-type abilities Volume 11 Character Sheet Volume 11 Author Thoughts: For instance, because the racial job levels substitute for the basic monk job, there is no need to learn it., bearing a might never seen before among Quagoa. The Quagoa Lord boasts enough power to be consider as a legendary figure in the New world. His Total Level is 38 with 20 levels in racial classes and 18 levels in job classes: * Quagoa (10) * Quagoa Lord (10) Job Classes: * Emperor(Common) (2) * Monk (6) * Ki Master(4) * etc(5) Skills: Rallying Cry: Raises the offensive power of allies and gains complete resistance to fear. A set back to this that the user will go berserk and there defensive strength will substantially drop. Volume 11 Chapter 5: Riyuro gave voice to a mighty cry. It was a cry infused with the skill he had obtained when he had ascended to the position of Clan Lord. His troops would not be demoralized to the point of flight. The cry Riyuro had used to sound the charge turned his men into warriors that did not know fear. Much like the Berserk state of Berserkers, it increased their attack strength but reduced their defense. More importantly, they were immune to all fearrelated effects. However, the fact that they would not refuse the Clan Lord’s orders no matter how dangerous they were could be said to be a double-edged sword. Main Equipment Enchanted Pendant: A gift he received from Jircniv. Volume 13 Intermission: Jircniv rose, his face all smiles, and he spread his arms in welcome and invited his guest in. It was a demihuman who looked like a short, squat mole. The enchanted pendant he had given him dangled back and forth. Relationships Yozu Yozu is one of Riyuro's top men, who led the vanguard which is an elite group of Quagoa invading the Dwarf Kingdom. Despite his defeat, he considers that his subordinate has a sharp mind and is capable to make the right decisions. Olasird'arc Haylilyal Pe Riyuro was deeply furious at the White Dragon Lord for occupying the best spot in the city of Feo Berkana, the Dwarven Royal Palace, however he knew he was no match for the dragon lord so for the moment they had a subservient relationship but he was secretly planning to rebel after amassing enough strength. Ainz Ooal Gown Pe Riyuro was at first wary of Ainz for being able to make the Frost Dragons bow down to him. He later understood that Ainz was infinitely more powerful than them as one of the Sorcerer King's subordinates was able to wipe out all the Quagoa warriors in her way. When Pe Riyuro finally met the Overlord face to face, he was trembling in fear. Pe Riyuro believes that he and the rest of his kind will be Ainz's slaves for the rest of eternity. Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix While waiting for an audience with the Sorcerer King, Riyuro met the Emperor of the Baharuth Empire for the first time during his state visit. Due to sharing similar stories of how they submitted to Nazarick, they became fast friends. Since then, Riyuro treats Jircniv as a true friend with whom he had forged a spiritual connection due to having gone through the same suffering and misery and often meet together to share meals and stories. Trivia * It was stated by Yozu that even if Riyuro have to fight all the Quagoa race on his own, the Quagoa Lord would emerge victorious. * At the same way that Fluder Paradyne and Gazef Stronoff, Riyuro is believed a being able to take an army of thousands on his own. * On Maruyama's Governing Ranking, Riyuro is on par with Zanac, below Draudillon and over Buser. According to the author, the Quagoa Lord would be a better leader if he possessed more knowledge. * According to Maruyama, he describes the King to be a hero at the level of Genghis Khan that would be recounted in history. References: Category:Characters